A method for manufacturing camera modules is known (Patent Document 1). An image sensor wafer in which a plurality of image sensor chips are arranged in a matrix, each chip having a photoelectric conversion element disposed on the surface and an external connection terminal disposed on the reverse surface, and a lens array in which a plurality of lenses are arranged in a matrix, each lens corresponding to each of the image sensor chips are prepared. The method comprises the steps of making cutting kerfs on the lens array, bonding the lens array onto the surface of the image sensor wafer, and dividing into pieces of camera modules by cutting the image sensor chips and the lenses along the cutting kerfs.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-229167